


Ошибка перевода

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Лингвистика, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: Важно помнить, что когда человек говорит, что ненавидит тебя, он делает это без романтического подтекста.Страшнее человеческого безразличия только человеческая ненависть. В конце концов, у них только два слова для дружбы.Или так нам казалось.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ошибка перевода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [FlipSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSpring/pseuds/FlipSpring). Log in to view. 



> Фанфик стоит читать, представляя, что это заметки о людях, написанные от лица тролля

Страшнее человеческого безразличия только человеческая ненависть. В конце концов, у них только два слова для дружбы.

Или так нам казалось.

Всё началось с причудливого лингвистического наблюдения, что в каждом из примитивных земных языков эти отношения описываются совершенно разными словами:

“Друг”

и “Враг”.

Сперва мы не знали, какой в этом кроется смысл, что привело к самой плачевной ксенокультурной ошибке в нашей истории. Некоторые предполагают, что она была вызвана заблуждающей людской внешностью. Их силуэт поразительно похож на наш (пусть они и не достигают размеров больше тролля восьми оборотов), им недостаёт острых черт, а клыки, когти, рога и разум у них практически отсутствуют (о каких-либо физических навыках и речи быть не может!). Мы считали их более мягкими, хилыми подобиями нам самим. Но чем больше мы о них узнавали, тем опаснее они становились.

Мы отнеслись с недоверием к факту, что у них была только одна разновидность романтических отношений. Как подобный вид может выдержать работу романтического посредника, как они справляются с испытаниями тёмных отношений, если все их чувства смешаны вместе? Как оказалось, всё было наоборот. Мы называли их слабыми. Жалкими. Их единственные отношения включали в себя два пола и строились на чём-то, не похожем ни на жалость, ни ненависть. Они называли это чувство любовью. И это слово значило для них всё. Ради него они были готовы сражаться и умирать.

Хорошо. Значит, их репродукция строится на узколобой преданности другому представителю их рода. Этот концепт казался нам странным, но в то же время в нём не было ничего неправильно.

Мы подметили, что у них присутствует развитая культура вражды. Организации и объединения провозглашают друг друга врагами, готовыми бороться за свои ресурсы и веру не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Потому что они, люди, чувствуют ненависть. По крайней мере так мы думали.

Нашим худшим заблуждением была идея, что троллья и человеческая ненависть одинаковы. Другим было то, что слова “Друг” и “Враг” просто различали отношения, построенные на жалости или ненависти.

Будьте осторожны и никогда не совершайте этой ошибки.

Для троллей нет ничего страшнее безразличия. Полнейшего равнодушия, отсутствия ненависти или жалости со стороны других. В большинстве случаев это означает смерть. В других — сложную и одинокую жизнь. Тролли — существа социальные. Если бы не наши партнёры и знакомые, наше общество бы зачахло, и мы бы никогда не достигли нынешних высот. К выбраковыванию приводят как раз безразличие и наш утилитаризм, его — уничтожить слабых троллей, тех, от кого не было бы пользы, кого нельзя было ни пожалеть, ни возненавидеть, чтобы другие могли стать сильнее. В подобной манере все наши завоевания движутся прагматичным желанием продвинуть нашу расу и немного развлечься в процессе.

Но для людей...

Хуже безразличия только их ненависть.

Безразличие очень похоже на людскую неприязнь или ненависть. Но когда она пересекает определённую черту, которая в нашей культуре была бы чем-то особенным, человеческая ненависть приобретает совершенно новый окрас.

Они не считают её базисом для прекрасных отношений, или главной силой, помогающей кому-то в достижении целей, борьбе и совершенствовании. Нет, ненависть - это одна простая вещь. Противоположность любви. Нейрохимическая реакция на угрозу для неё, ужасный враг их счастью и безграничной преданности жизни, вестник разрушения.

Когда человек ненавидит кого-то, он не собирается становиться с ним друзьями. Когда он ненавидит кого-то, у него лишь одна вещь на уме. Причинить как можно больше боли, наказать как можно сильнее, разрушить как можно больше и убить. Они испытывают ту же страсть к истреблению своих врагов, что и к заботе о своих любимых. Они с радостью жертвуют жизнями во имя устранения объектов своей ненависти. Некоторые глупцы предполагают, что эта ненависть относится к тёмным отношениям. Но когда человек ненавидит, он стремится к разрушению. Он может участвовать в примитивных дуэлях или пытать ради собственного удовольствия, но будьте уверены, что их голод утолит только смерть. Даже их законы с переменным успехом пытаются имитировать их больную психику. Их ненависть заставляет убивать друг друга миллионами, и только мы смогли их остановить.

Они похожи на безобидных существ. Их зубы коротки как у травоядных, чувства тупы, а рефлексы замедлены. На самом деле, они — жестокие, холодные, безжизненные машины, изготовленные из беспорядочной жажды крови и бесчувственных отходов. Инструменты войны, отточенные эволюцией, чтобы приносить только смерть и страдания.

Они могут казаться слабыми, избалованными, дружелюбными или жалкими. Они испытывают сострадание и чувствуют вину при одной мысли, что они безпричинно навредили своему сородичу.

Но будьте осторожны, ведь они зовут нас врагами.

И их голоса полны ненависти.


End file.
